


the duality of man

by septiceyecam



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: A little, Barry Kramer - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Other, barry is adorable as usual, eventually this will get spicy, no gender to the reader really, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiceyecam/pseuds/septiceyecam
Summary: morning cuddle with Barry after a rough night





	1. the morning after

Light was shining through the window when I woke up. The sun’s rays drifted across the room and landed on his face. His features glowed with light, making him almost look angelic. 

I took in his appearance while he was still peaceful. He was a sight to behold. His hair was unkempt from last night, and I could see small bruises forming around his jawline and on his neck.

Without even speaking, he already gave me butterflies in my stomach. It was strange too, I thought, that he looked so innocent right now. After I found out how rough he can be, I thought I might never see his soft side again. But, here we are.

“Bear…” I whispered, reaching out to stroke his beard with my thumb. I lifted his face up to mine and he smiled with his eyes still shut.  
I kissed him softly, causing him to hum and slowly open his eyes. He looked at me like his life depended on it.

“Come closer,” he whispered back.

I obliged, quickly scooting towards his body. I wrapped my arm around his back, and he reached over my arm to do the same. Our chests connected and he wrapped a leg around mine, our limbs tangling together like ribbon. Because we were so exhausted, we became delicate.  
We both rested our heads on a shared pillow and we gazed into each other’s eyes. 

I still couldn’t believe this. Here I was, laying with Barry Kramer- the Barry Kramer- after having sex with him… and he looked like an angel. How did he look like so pure when I know for a fact that he had sinned? 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, surely reading my facial expressions. 

I thought carefully before responding. “I was just thinking about you… about how different you were last night.”

“Hmm… the duality of man.”

I scoffed. “That is one polar opposite side of you that I never thought that I would see.” I said this as a I remembered it all: The hair pulling, the teasing,the way our bodies crashed into one each other, the way that he dominated over me like no one ever has before, the way he screamed my name when he came… 

“Did you hear me?” he said, bringing me back to my senses.

“I- uhh… sorry.”

“I said that I felt the same way about you,” he laughed. “I thought you were so innocent.”

I laughed with him. That was actually funny. 

“You don’t know a thing about me, bear.” I kissed him lightly on the nose. I hovered right over his mouth and breathed out,“just you wait.”  
He hesitated a moment before he made up his mind, suddenly rising up to straddle me. 

“You know, I don’t think I can.” he responded sassily. But then his face changed, looking determined and aggressive. He pinned my shoulders down and lowered his face to meet mine and kissed me passionately. 

“Is that alright with you, dear?” He asked sweetly with an evil grin. 

All at once, my body seemed to wake up. My legs were no longer sore, and my lower half was craving for attention.

“Please, daddy.”


	2. what a tease!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for revenge !!!!!

It was like a switch went off in Barry’s brain when the word came from my mouth. His face lit up, eyes narrowed, and his smile widened. He looked like he was ready to devour me. 

“How did you-” Barry furrowed his brows. 

“I told you there was more to me than meets the eye.” I say seductively. “And I happen to have a few resources.”

“WHO?” his smile faded.

“Hmm…” I put my arms around his neck. “I think you could guess if you tried hard enough.”

“Oh Jesus, are you fucking serious?” He started to weaken, and he moved his hands off of my shoulders. He fell onto my lap, sitting just below my stomach. My arms fell to my sides with this sudden movement, and Barry put his head in his hands. He looked down at me and  
pouted. ”I am so going to get Dan back for this…” He mumbled. 

“Hey hey hey, let’s not ruin the mood.” I said to him half-seriously, half-seductively. I drew my arms up my sides and ran my fingers through my hair, puffing out my chest as an invitation.

Barry bit his lip in response, and he leaned down to kiss me. He didn’t need to ask anyone to figure out my weaknesses. 

“Now, Daddy.” I spoke when we broke contact and reached up to his shirt. “I’ve been thinking about what I could do with you....” I trailed my fingers down his collar. 

He only stared back at me, I had made him vulnerable so I took this moment as my chance. I flipped him onto his back and straddled him, now holding his shirt in my fist. Once we switched positions, I flattened my hands and ran them down his chest. We were still clothed at this point, and I used this to my advantage. 

I wanted to tease him as much as humanly possible. 

Barry held me by my lower back, and he slowly inched downward to grip my ass. I stroked Barry’s chest slowly with my hands. I traced  
around his nipples with my fingers, and he took in a deep breath when finally I touched them. 

I stopped moving for a moment and I lowered my mouth to whine in his ear, “Daddy, do you want to play with me?” 

With this remark, he writhed beneath me. Arching his back and moaning softly. God, he was beautiful. I loved seeing him like this. His eyes were already glazed over, and he looked so powerless below me. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and his mouth was parted. He was so fucking gorgeous. 

I put my mouth back to his ear, stroking his strong torso.“Mmm… you’re one excitable motherfucker aren’t you?” 

“F--fuck, just-- damnit, take my clothes off already,” he panted. 

“Oh but Daddy, that’s not how we play the game.” I smiled sweetly at him. “This is the quiet game.”

“N-no. I-- ahhg-- I don’t think I can hold it in much longer, baby.”

I could tell and I agreed. 

Barry was obviously in distress, and seeing him like this made me want him even more. Fuck it. There’s no need to tease him any longer.  
I bent over Barry’s torso, still sitting on his dampening lap. I gave him a quick kiss on the mouth, one that he savored. He moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips upward, further proving how desperate he was for contact. The sound was beautiful, and to reward him I finally gave him what he was craving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I,, would like to apoligise for torturing you

**Author's Note:**

> hey ho let me know if I should continue with this!! I've already continued this on my doc so let me know if it's worth reading! thanks for checking this out (:


End file.
